


Red Captain

by Mr_Captain13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Co-exist, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Piratestuck, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Captain13/pseuds/Mr_Captain13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat was to be hang because of his blood color but a band of pirates comes scooping him. Now he is stuck on a human ship and the captain is a insufferable prick. But war is on brake between Humans and trolls, how will this effect Karkat and his new found home? </p><p>(Suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: == > Karkat: Listen to the humans sing

Blood.  
A color.  
The color of blood.  
The color of my mutant blood.  
Well at least my head is not being chopped and my disgusting mutant blood being spilled all over the floor for everyone to see. Nope, instead they are going to put a rope around my neck and hang me. I will hope it will snap my neck so I won't be strangle to death. I don't want to be hanging waiting for my death, I don't want to be one of the many people who relieve themselves. I'll probably be embarrass to death before I choke to death.  
One of the soldiers push me forward with 10 other people. Our shackles chimed together in a orchestra of despair and no hope. All with no light in their eyes, failure written in across their faces. Grime and rags shows our shame and our statues in this cruel world. Three of them were trolls and the rest were humans. All the trolls were low bloods, but not as low as I am. At least they were not here for being a mutant. Humans, I have no idea what they are here. Especially the little boy. Poor thing.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a singe tear come down the boy's eye as the seven of us stepped onto the platform. The boy was too short for the ropes so one of the soldiers brought a stool over to him. The boy sniffle as they lift him onto the stool. He played with the red bandana the was warped around his hand.  
“Just count to 100 and it will be over before you reach 54.” I whisper to the boy next to me.  
He looked over to me and whisper back, “I can't count that far.”  
“Then do something to ease the pain fudgebut.” I censored.  
The boy nodded and tried to dry his tears. I looked forward again and listen to the general listening off our crimes. Thieving, conspiracy with pirates, murder etc. I sighed and wished they would just pull the level so then I won't have to be looked at with disgust.  
“Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high.” The boy sang softly.  
I blinked at what I just heard, What the hell? Well I did say do something to help.  
There was a heavy silence after the boy's random song out brake. I wanted to make some sarcastic mark about the silence but what was the point? My end was near and I wanted to just be over. This was torture making us all wait for our death. I think they did this intentional to make us suffer more. Probably to put on a show, the gallows is the stage we are the actors, and our deaths is the end.  
I looked down and closed my eyes, the general ignore the boy and continue on.  
“Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die.”  
I open my eyes and looked down the row of the dearly departed. A human male three down from the boy; who had a faded red scarf around his neck with a orange gear on it, sang what I think to be the next line the song the boy was singing.  
People looked at the human and all at once the rest of the human sang.  
“The king and his men stole the queen from her head and bound her in her bones.”  
The trolls didn't join, they just stared with the same sorrow filled expressions. Probably thinking the human were stupid or dropped on their heads when they were grubs. The audience around us looked at the humans with odd expression, some snickering while others scowl. The audience was only made up of trolls, since this is the troll's land. Probably why some of the humans where being hanged today.  
The human sang their song while the general gave a confuse glance at the future empress. Probably wondering if he should stop it or not. The Empress shook her head and made a thumbs up that soon turned to a thumbs down. I gulp and realized the end was finally here. The E%ecutor walked over to the lever and gripped it. I took a shaky breath and looked up at the sky. I saw a crow fly over head, the human's song went through my head and fogged up my think pan. I let my guard and closed my eyes as death took me away.  
“PIRAES!”  
Oh for fuck sake what is it now?  
Well it is indeed pirates.  
A group of them broke through the area that held the gallows, they broke apart and stormed the area. Some went to were the future empress was with the other royal bloods was seating. Chaos broke out after that, everyone running around like the small feathery beast that humans called chickens without their heads. The soldiers tried to take charge of the situation but couldn't.  
If things couldn't get any worst a group of pirates arrived on horses, snatching up one of the royal blood trolls. While some rode up on the gallows, cutting our ropes and knocking the E%ecutor off. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe how fucking stupid these humans were. I have no where to run too, no one to -  
My thoughts were interrupted by one of them snatching me up and throwing me over the horse. The pirate rode off, following the rest out of the pirates out of the gallows, out of the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2: TurntechGodhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat meets the Captain of the pirates and is now - i don't know, don't want to ruin it.

I snarled and thrashed around in the little boat, I think it's a boat, or a dingy thing. Whatever the fuck they called it, I'm not a fucking sailor or pirate. The shackles were traded for ropes that bound our hands behind our back and blindfolds darken our vision. I could see a little light filtering though the cloth and shadow blobs moving around me and the others. I didn't like this, I wish they just left me for dead at the gallows. Pirates will do worst then what the Empire would have done which was just hanging me. These guys might make me their little troll whore, or sell me, or torture me for information, or gut me and eat me! Okay the last part maybe not going to happen still.  
I lurched forward when the dingy fucker nookstain boat came to a stop. I heard the men around me barking orders and some arguing. All of sudden I felt someone grab me by my bound hands. They lift me over their shoulder and then they must be going up the ladder to what I think is the ship It's a fucking guess but where else could pirates go? A hoafbeast with pink mane and tail? Once the pirate was up at the top, I was toss onto hard wooden floor. I was lifted up on my feet to be forced onto my knees, people moved around me and I heard the others being dropped onto the deck. I wish they would just take the blindfolds off, this is fucking stupid. I try to calm my racing blood pusher but the damn thing wouldn't calm down. I kept my scowl up though even if I was scared shitless more scared then the newly hatched wrigglers going through the trials. I heard someone yelling and shrieking. Geez for once it's not me, even I'm surprise that I wasn't shrieking or screaming out every curse word I could muster.   
They were getting close enough for me to hear what they were screaming about.   
“LET ME GO! I'M THE FUTURE EMPEROR OF ALTERINA ! DO YOU KNOW -”   
I ignore him realizing who he was, Eridan Ampora. Indeed the future ruler of Alternia, the one who wants my head on a stake with the rest of the mutant bloods. Which leads my thoughts to him. A shiver runs down my spine thinking about him. I didn't see him at the gallows. Maybe it was better off since they mange to take Eridan. Speaking of the royal nooksniffler, he wouldn't shut up and his accent was starting to get on my nerves.   
I heard someone crying to my right and I heard someone else chanting which sounds more like praying. Praying to our gods. So then they must be a troll. I don't know why it brought comfort to me knowing there was another troll beside Emperor Assmuncher.   
“Shuttada.” I heard one of the crew members and a loud smack. Then there was silence.   
“How dare you hit a emperor! Do you -” Great, it did nothing to shut him up. Please oh gog, just shut up the stupid bugle muncher.   
“Just gag the stupid troll.”   
There is a gog!  
There was just muffle yells now which was better then the yelling itself.  
Then gog shoulder answer my other prayers.   
“CAPTAIN ON DECK!”  
To live. 

= = > Captain on Deck 

Today was a good day after all. I thought since some of my crew members were capture earlier and sent to the gallows that today would be a day of grieving. But not today, since the rescue team just came back with everyone and a bonus. Two royals bloods and the trolls that were going to be hanged too. Today is a great day.   
I stroll out of my cabin, right away I hear someone call out “CAPTAIN ON DECK!” Music to my ears. My cape swept behind me gracefully and ever the coolest motion. I saw the line up of trolls they had for me. I was impress but I kept my usually poker face though. My poker face never broke. The line was nine trolls I recognize one as the fiance of the future empress. Eric or something like that, probably weirder. Good though we could get info off him, maybe find out about the shipping routine. I pointed at him and pointed down, right away one of my men grabbed him and his loud mouth down below deck to see if he has any info that we could use or give. Before I could check out the catch, one of the younger crew members pulled on my cape. He is the only I would not get angry at touching my cape.  
“Sorry Captain but are you going to kill them?” Hal asked.   
“Trolls? Maybe.”  
“Well can you maybe thinking about letting one live?”   
I raised an eyebrow at him even though he can't see it because of my cool sunglasses. “Why?”   
He looked down bashfully, his hands behind his back, and looking like a kicked puppy.  
Oh shit.   
“It's just one of them were nice.....”   
I sighed on the inside and motion to him which one. He pointed to one with pointed black hair, short nubby horns sat on top of his head and a scowl his face. I study him, something about him stirs something in me... but I don't know what. Fascination maybe..... I ignore it and told Hal maybe.   
I walked to the line of trolls and started from right to left, examining their features that I could see. I linger to the one nubby troll that Hal wants me to let go. Shorts horns I ever seen, even now amongst the trolls he had the shortest. I reached the end of line and made my way back to where I started and draw out of my sword. I nicked the first one on the neck, a tiny drop of mustard blood came out. Peasant. I waved my hand, meaning to take below deck to give water and food. We will release them when we dock again. I went to next one and did it again, this time their blood is burgundy and the next one is another mustard blood. Now Mr. Nubbies turn, I gave him a nick, glad I can satisfy my curiosity and what came was something that almost broke my poker face.   
Red, not maroon or burgundy but bright candy red.   
Red like my eyes and his eyes.  
I pointed behind me to my cabin, they gave me questioning stares but didn't hesitate to take him their. Next, I could tell the next three where higher on the hierarchy by their clothes and horns.   
Another violet like the future emperor, a cerulean, and cerulean again. I motion for them to integrate them and hold them in the cells. Then once I make routine to my sister then I will hand them over to her.   
I shiver at that thought, not wanting to remember what she does with them.   
I dismiss my crew, ignoring Hal as I went into my cabin.   
Mr. Nubbies was sat at my desk, still tied up and blindfolded. I walked over quietly and untie his bindings and blindfolded. I walked around and sat at my desk and took out two glasses. I stared at the troll across from me, he looks confuse, angry, and mostly confuse.   
“So nubby, what brought you to my cool ship?” I asked setting a glass in front of him.   
He scowl and bit his cheek, I could tell he wanted to make a comment. I smirked and poor some apple juice into his glass and into my glass. “You have freedom of speech here on this ship.”   
“Sure then you will have my fucking head on a pike.” The nubby troll said.   
“Pirates honor that you have free rain of speech.” I hold up my right hand as I said this.   
“What's good a pirate's honor to me? Don't pirates just steal, lie and don't care?” He crossed his arms, his bright candy red eyes challenging me.   
“Well not this pirate, you have my word that I won't make you walk the plank for your words or may Davy Jones locker take me and my ship.”   
“Fine, then I think your “cool” ship is the shittest one I ever seen.” Mr. Nubbies said.   
“Naw it's the coolest out there in the seven seas.” Which it is, no ship has dark red wood or a kick ass crew like mine. The TurntechGodhead was armed to the teeth with weapons and heavy artillery. Turntech would even be the most bad ass coolest ship if the turn tables still work. Oh well maybe one day I will find someone to fix then you would have found out what they do. Sill the coolest ship. Back to Mr. Nubby, still with scowl on his face, arms crossed and drink untouched.   
“Cool my ass, I saw better ships this this nookstain that you even dare call a ship.”   
“Sure it is, but enough about my baby.” I pause as I took a gulp of my drink. “So why were you going to be hang mate?”   
Mr. Nubby went tense at the mentions of being hanged, he looked away from my face, and found his drink more interest then me.   
“Thieving?” I decided to name off a few that would get you hanged at Alternia. “Murder?” I took a sip this time of my drink. “Not filling a pail?” I never got that or what that's about.   
A light blush dusted his checks and his left eye twitched.  
“Not filling a pail then?”   
“NO!” He shouted and looked at me.   
“Come on, it is.” I smirked.   
“NO IT'S FUCKING NOT! I'M NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO FILL PAIL YET YOU SICK FUCKING!”  
Damn he had a mouth on him, maybe he should be Shouty McNubby now, has a nice ring to it.   
“Then if that's not the case then what?” I asked.   
“My blood.” He mumbled. I barely heard him, so I lean closer and cupped my ear.   
He scowl and said it a little louder. “MY BLOOD YOU BUGLELICKER!” He screamed.   
My poker face falter for a bit but not noticeable.   
“What about it?” I ask with a swirl of a my drinking.   
“It's disgusting candy red.” Shouty McNubby said though gritted teeth.   
“I like red, what's wrong with it?”   
“IT'S ABUMATION! IT'S THE LOW OF THE FUCKING LOW! FUCK THAT IT'S NOT EVEN FUCKING WORTH BEING ON THE CASTE SYSTEM! I'M NOT EVEN SUSPOSE TO EXIST IN THIS FUCKING UNIVERSE!” By the end of his rant he was standing with his hands planted on my desk and panting. His blood colored showed though his cheeks and eyes blazing with rage.   
I just stare at him with a blank face, the usually face I have on and thinking over his rant I half listen to.   
“Sorry bro but I don' get the castle system. I only know the violet bloods are important and so the pink ones.” I finally said after a awkward baby of silence was born.  
“You are the most ignorant shitsponge I ever met.” He simple huffs.   
“Doesn't matter, blood color doesn't matter on this ship. We all have the same color.” I said as I pour myself more rum. Shouty McNubby has a shock face and I think his left eye is twitching. “Humans all have the same blood color.” I say after he continues to stare at me like I grew a puppet head or maybe it's Cal......   
Shouty McNubby still stared at me like that, so I took my dagger out from my sleeve pocket and made a small cut on my hand. I hold it out for him to see it. His eyes moved away from my face and looked at my now bleeding hand. His wide eyes got bigger, bigger then I thought they could go. “See? All humans have this blood color. So we don't judge... maybe on other things but not blood.” I licked the cut and grabbed my glass. I took a sip as I watched his face go back into a scowl, as if he never was shock.   
“So now that's all taken care, I have a prostitution for you.” I hold out my glass, pointing at him with it.   
“Prostitution? What kind?” Shouty McNubby said giving me a glare.   
“Join my crew.”   
Sileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeence. There are going to be so many awkward babies on my ship now. I already have to take care of Hal which is hard enough, but awkward babies? Naw bro can't do that.   
“No catch?”   
I shook my head no and “Sooooooooooooo....”   
He huffed before sighing. “Sure why the fuck not.”  
I smirked and hold out my glass, “A toast then.”   
He frown but I saw at a tug at his lips. He holds out his glass, finally touching his glass since he been here. He holds it out, I clinked our glasses together and took a gulp of mine and Shouty McNubby took a sip of his. His face grimace at the taste of it, I could tell he doesn't drink or often at least.   
“Welcome to TurntechGodhead, I'll be your lovely Captain, Captain Strider.” I introduce myself.   
Shouty McNubby rolled his eyes at me as he put his glass down. “Karkat Vantas.” He mumbles.   
I smirked at him, I could do so much to his name. “Then welcome Karkitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, just posted this on my fanfiction account and might post on my tumblr accounts. Still looking for a BETA, prefer one will be active and discuss things with me, and maybe do some beta things for other fanfics. Bu that's it, please leave a comment on your thoughts and what ever else.


End file.
